


C is for Cum Play

by sambukasam



Series: The ABC's of Sex [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comeplay, Cunnilingus, F/M, Facials, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, minor snowballing?? if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 07:05:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16718659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sambukasam/pseuds/sambukasam
Summary: Cas wants to try something





	C is for Cum Play

Castiel was on you as soon as the back of your knees hit the bed. He gently pushed you onto it, falling with you. He wrapped one hand in your hair while his other traced up your naked side, fingers stopping to teasingly pinch at your nipples. His mouth was claiming yours, exuding dominance, and you could do nothing but follow along while his tongue led the kiss.

“What brought this on?” You said when he pulled away for air, a moan slipping out at the end. He was after slotting one of his legs in between yours and was pressing his thigh against your clit.

“I was watching porn,” he mumbled before diving down to mark up your chest.

You let out a breathy laugh. “Of course you were.”

“I want to try something,” he panted, kissing his way down your body before kneeling in between your spread thighs.

“What would that be?”

“I believe it was called a ‘facial’,” he air quoted, looking up to see if you approved.

“Holy fuck, please,” was all you whimpered. He chuckled, and the warm breath felt amazing against your soaked cunt. He lifted your legs over his shoulders and took a moment to just look at you, seeing how your pussy glistened in the dim lighting before he leaned in a placed a soft kiss on your clit.

You jerked at the sudden pressure before relaxing back on the bed. His hands reached up and he laced his fingers between yours, holding them down by your hips. He licked a bold strip from your hole to your clit, and then nudged his tongue into you, rubbing your walls.

You were twisting, trying to free your hands so that you could bury them in his hair but he kept them in a tight grip on the bed. “C-Cas!”

He smirked up at you smugly before wrapping his mouth around your clit and sucking it harshly. If you weren’t screaming before, you were now.

“Oh my God,” you whimpered. Your chest was heaving and he just kept sucking. After a while of that constant torture, he released it and lapped at it eagerly, tongue going in direct contact with the sensitive nub.

He let go of your hands and let you grab his hair, meanwhile, he was reaching down and thrusting two fingers into your throbbing cunt. The stretch felt incredible, and you could feel yourself nearing the edge.

He could see you were close, and suddenly he was sucking on your clit again while his fingers pounded in and out of you, hitting your sweet spot each time. “Cas, fuck! I’m gonna come,” you cried out. Your fingers grabbed at strands of his hair and pulled while he hummed around your clit. The vibrations went straight through you, and suddenly you were coming with a shout of his name.

You closed your eyes and relaxed into the bed, feeling relaxed after your orgasm.

After a few minutes, Castiel crawled over to your head. You opened your eyes and smiled up at him. “Are you gonna come on my face now, Cas?”

“I would like that,” he mumbled. His face was still shining with your slick, and while you watched he put his fingers in his mouth. He groaned at the lingering taste of you.

“Want me to suck you off?” You offered, propping yourself up on your elbows.

“No, just stay like that, please. I won’t last long, there’s something about pleasuring you that just brings me right along to the edge myself.” You nodded and smiled up at him while his hand quickly jerked himself off. You bit your lip, the tip was angry and red; pre-come dripping out steadily. It seemed like a shame to waste it, so you leaned up a bit more and lapped at the head to clear it off before going back on your elbows.

He groaned at that, his hand moving faster as the other massaged his balls. “You look so beautiful after you come,” he said deeply, his hips starting to jut forward to fuck his hand.

“Wait until you see me covered in you,” you winked. He groaned, low and guttural, and his head dropping.

“Close your eyes,” he grunted suddenly and you did, feeling spurts of his cum coat your face. When he was done you opened them and grinned up at him. Most of it had landed on your lips and cheeks, but some had managed to land on your tits. It felt like a way of claiming you, and your thighs clenched at how hot it was.

Making eye contact with him, you dragged a finger across your chest and put it in your mouth, feeding yourself his cum.

“You are sinful,” he groaned, still hard. He crouched down to kiss you, and he could taste his self in your mouth. Slowly he got some cum off of your cheek and slipped his finger into your mouth. He let out something that could only be described as a whimper when he saw you suck his finger. He kissed you again, and you pushed some of it into his mouth. He froze for a moment from the surprise, but then swallowed it and deepened the kiss.

“Round two?” He panted when you broke apart.

You nodded eagerly, not even caring that you still had some of his load on you.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr @sambukasam


End file.
